After Five Hundred Years
by Yukiko2
Summary: It's only been a few years after Kagome returned from Sengoku Jidai. Now she's engaged and a college student. What happens when she becomes Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha's intern? most likely SK...
1. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Inu Yasha and Gravitation.... Also, I used the last name, Takamada and Hitami's from Striking Falcon's To Bear Witness. GOOD FIC, by the way...I suggest everyone read it if you like Sesshomaru x Kagome pairings. Striking Falcon, if you have a problem with this please let me know and I will change the last names immediately.  
  
Chapter 1: The News  
Kagome walked into the house and closed the door behind her. "Eiri- kun! I'm home!" Kagome called as she set her car keys on the table and took the groceries to the kitchen counter. Just then, the blonde-haired young man that she called for poked his head out of one of the rooms.  
"Hey, how was school?" He asked his college student fiancee. He was older than she was and a well-known novelist. He was twenty-six and she had just turned twenty. She started unpacking the groceries and smiled.  
"It was alright. I got my test back from Yu sensei and I got an A," Kagome said cheerfully.  
"Really? That's great!" He said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"He also said I should apply for this internship at Takamada International. I guess it's an internship to be Takamada's personal assistant. He told me, if I applied, he would write me the best recommendation ever," she told him.  
"Well then you're going to apply, right?" Eiri asked.  
"I don't know, Eiri...I mean we haven't even started planning the wedding or anything..." Kagome said, but Eiri turned her around to face him.  
"Listen to me, Kagome. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You should apply. I mean...it doesn't hurt to apply, and it doesn't guarantee that you'll get the job, but think about the future. Think what it could look like on a job application, or Takamada might even keep you..." Eiri explained. "We can put off planning the wedding for awhile longer. It won't hurt to do that."  
Kagome smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "You're right. I'll start filling out the application," Kagome said happily as she stepped out of his arms to unpack the groceries. "So...how's your novel coming along?"  
Eiri sighed. "It's getting there," he said as if it were the slowest torture in the world. Kagome smiled and walked over to him, cupping his cheek in her hand. He leaned into the touch and smiled.  
"Well I'm sure it'll be great," she assured him. Eiri smiled and nodded just as Kagome pulled away. "Oh, I bought some stuff for tempura tonight, if that's okay with you."  
Eiri nodded and started heading back to his study. "Anything is fine with me because your cooking is great no matter what it is," He told her. "I'm going to try to write a few more pages before dinner though, okay?"  
"Alright, I'll call you when dinner is ready," She told him as he closed the door behind him, leaving Kagome alone in the kitchen to cook.  
  
~*~Meanwhile...~*~  
"Sesshomaru, did you finish those papers on the Sakura Project yet?" The black-haired young man asked.  
"Yes, Inu Yasha, I'm done with them," The man at the desk sighed as he pulled out a stack of papers. He tossed them onto his desk and Inu Yasha picked them up.  
Just then the door burst open and a short, rusty brown-haired young man ran into the office. "Shippo, don't you know what knocking is?" Sesshomaru questioned as he massaged his temples.  
"Look what I just found in the announcements section of the newspaper," Shippo said as he handed the paper to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it and caught a glance at a familiar girl in the arms of a good- looking young man. The headline read: "Profound novelist, Yuki Eiri engagaed." His eyes widened when he finally recognized the girl and his jaw dropped.  
"What is it?" Inu Yasha asked as he took the newspaper from his elder half-brother's hands. As soon as he took it, he looked down and his eyes widened. "Oh."  
"It seems your wench is engaged to Yuki Eiri..." Sesshomaru said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
Inu Yasha slowly sat himself down in one of Sesshomaru's chairs. "Don't call her a wench," Inu Yasha said softly, still in too much shock to actually argue with his brother.  
"I know, Inu Yasha. She deserves more respect than that..she's not like any human we have ever met," Sesshomaru said.  
Inu Yasha sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Kagome..."  
  
"I told you two we should've approached her after she finished her job in Sengoku Jidai, but no! You two had to play big corporate figures: Sesshomaru Takamada and Inu Yasha Hitami," Shippo said only earning a growl from both taiyoukai and hanyou.  
"Shut up, kit. If we would've told her, she would've freaked out," Sesshomaru snapped.  
"I...I don't get it. She's twenty and he's twenty six. He's a writer and she's a college student...how the hell did they meet? And the age difference..." Inu Yasha contemplated aloud.  
"Because you know...five hundred and fifty years difference in age is so much better," Shippo laughed before he earned a bop on the head. "Oww! Damn it, Inu Yasha, if Kagome was around, she'd 'sit' your ass until there was no tomorrow!"  
"If Kagome was around...I wouldn't feel like this..." Inu Yasha said softly as he got up and walked out of the office sadly. Shippo and Sesshomaru watched him and felt really bad for the hanyou.  
"Poor Inu Yasha..." Shippo said softly.  
  
***Poor Inu Yasha indeed...***  
  
Thanks for reading! Please read the rest of the story and tell me what you think to make it better...Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
~Yuki 


	2. The Internship

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and Gravitation...Also, I used the last name, Takamada and Hitami's from Striking Falcon's To Bear Witness.  
  
Chapter 2: The Internship ~*~Three Days Later~*~  
"Eiri, I sent out the application today. I hope it goes ok..." Kagome said at the dinner table.  
"Everything will be fine, Kagome," Eiri assured her as they continued to eat the udon Kagome had made. "Umm...by the way, Tohma called today. He says he wants to stop over tonight. I told him that was okay, but if it's not, I can call him and tell him..."  
"It's fine, Eiri," Kagome assured him. "I mean, I know he doesn't like me...but..."  
Eiri reached across the table and took her hands into his own, looking straight into her eyes. "I won't let him hurt you, physically or emotionally. He won't change how I feel about you and he won't separate us. Believe me..." Eiri said sweetly. Kagome smiled and nodded.  
"Well then...I guess we should finish dinner," Kagome said and they finished quickly.  
  
Tohma arrived at 8 o'clock dressed in his normal attire: dress shirt, tie, vest, dress pants, dress shoes and sunglasses. "Hi Tohma, come in," Eiri greeted him at the door. "Kagome! Tohma is here!"  
Kagome walked out of their room and smiled. "Konban wa, Tohma-san."  
"Good evening, Kagome. How are your studies coming along?" Tohma asked politely as he sat down on their couch.  
"Good, sir. Would you like anything to drink?" Kagome offered Eiri's wealthy and famous brother-in-law. Eiri's older sister, Mika, is married to Tohma. Tohma is one of the pianists in the hit band, the Nittle Graspers, and also owns NG Productions, a music label.  
"No I'm fine, Kagome," Tohma said.  
Kagome nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Kagome got an A on her last international relations exam," Eiri told his brother-in-law proudly.  
"Good, very good," Tohma said with a smile, but Kagome knew that it seemed to look a bit forced.  
"So why are you here, Tohma?" Eiri asked as he sat down next to his fiancee.  
"I wanted to know if there were any updates on the wedding plans," Tohma said flatly. Kagome and Eiri quickly looked at each other, wondering how they would answer.  
"Well...uh...we're going to wait and see if Kagome gets this internship at Takamada International first. After that, we'll go from there," Eiri explained.  
"Why are you waiting on that?" Tohma asked with a hint of disgust, which made Kagome cringe. She knew what he was implying. Mika wasn't exactly a very active wife. All she did was spend money on shopping, she hardly did any real...work.  
"Well because it could spark her career and we don't want the wedding to interfere with that," Eiri explained.  
"You should not be waiting for her career to start, Eiri," Tohma spat.  
"Excuse me? Don't tell me how we should run out lives, Tohma. Her career is just as important as mine," Eiri said getting annoyed with him. "Just because she's six years younger than I am, doesn't mean a thing, and don't deny that you aren't annoyed with that fact."  
"We'll see about that," Tohma said as he walked out without saying another word.  
Kagome sighed and hugged her fiancee tightly. "Thank you," She whispered. Eiri smiled and nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Hey. I love you. I'd do anything for you and I know that you wouldn't be happy doing what Mika does best, sitting on her ass and spending money all day...I just want you to be happy," he whispered. Kagome kissed him gently and curled up in his arms. Each of them taking comfort in the other's presence.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
"Hey Sesshomaru! Check this out!" Shippo shouted as he burst into the taiyoukai's office while Inu Yasha was inside...again.  
"Damn it, Shippo!  
KNOCK!" Inu Yasha  
shouted back at him.  
"What is it, Shippo?" Sesshomaru sighed as he sat his desk, desperately trying to rid himself of another headache.  
Shippo was jumping up and down and threw a stack of papers on Sesshomaru's desk. "Kagome applied to become your intern!" Shippo cheered happily.  
Inu Yasha's jaw dropped as Sesshomaru read the application over. "And that ends the search for an intern... I'll call her now and tell her she's hired," Sesshomaru said as he picked up the phone. While dialing, he took a quick glance at Inu Yasha, who had a look of worry and hope in his eyes. The phone rang and finally someone picked up bringing him out of his thoughts.  
"Uesugi Residence..."  
Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. Who the hell!?  
"Hello?"  
"Hi...this is Sesshomaru Takamada from Takamada International. IS this where Miss Kagome Higurashi resides?"  
"Oh my...uh...yes...this is her fiancee. She's at her classes right now, though and won't be back until five o'clock. Can I take a message?"  
"Yes, please have her call me back at my office. 209-4923."  
"Yes of course, I'll tell her as soon as she gets home."  
"Thank you."  
With that, Sesshomaru hung up. "So?!" Inu Yasha and Shippo asked anxiously.  
"That was her fiancee but I thought his name was Yuki Eiri," Sesshomaru said with a confused look on his face. Inu Yasha shrugged. "Well anyways...She's at class. He said she'd call back."  
"I can't wait to see her!" Shippo squealed happily.  
"Me too, Shippo. Me too," Inu Yasha sighed as he wondered what he was going to say to her when he saw her.  
Sesshomaru smiled at the two young men. I hope this all works out okay...  
  
Kagome walked in the door and tossed her book bag aside. "Eiri, I'm home," Kagome called. Eiri instantly ran out of the bedroom.  
"Call Takamada," He said frantically, handing her the number.  
Kagome's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"  
"He called and said for you to call him back...SO CALL!" Eiri said happily. Kagome nodded and anxiously dialed the number.  
"Takamada."  
"Uh...Mr. Takamada, hi...this is Kagome Higurashi. You asked me to call you?"  
There was a long pause and Kagome became worried. "Yes, I called to tell you that you're hired and I though that you, my vice-president, and I should have dinner together to meet," He said. Kagome froze and suddenly had the feeling that she knew him. His voice sounded so...familiar, but she shrugged it off.  
"Well sir, how about I cook you, your vice-president, and my fiancee dinner here at my place," Kagome offered.  
"That sounds good."  
"How about tomorrow night at 7 o'clock?"  
"Sounds good. I see the address on your application. Hitami and I will be there."  
"Thank you, sir. I can't wait to meet you both."  
"I'm sure we'll be well acquainted..."  
Kagome froze at the last comment as she heard the dial tone again. "I'm sure we'll be well acquainted...?!" What the hell did he mean by that...!? Unless...No...NO...they couldn't possibly have lived this long. He was probably just being polite.  
"SO?!" Eiri asked anxiously bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.  
"I got the job!" Kagome squealed as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
"Congratulations!" He exclaimed.  
"He and his vice-president are coming to dinner tomorrow at7, okay?" Kagome said.  
"Sure. This will be good," Eiri said happily. "I think you should cook your famous ramen tomorrow."  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
"Yes, it does," Eiri said as he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Sesshomaru set the phone down and turned to his brother, who was sitting across from him. "Inu Yasha, we're going to her and her fiancee's tomorrow at 7 for dinner," Seshomaru said.  
"I can't come?" Shippo whined.  
"Don't worry, kit, you'll see her soon enough," Sesshomaru assured him.  
"Her fiancee will be there?' Inu Yasha asked.  
"Uh...yeah..." Sesshomaru said softly. "Sorry...just be on your best behavior."  
"Yeah I know. It's ok though, I have to accept it...unfortunately. It's what I get for not seeing her earlier..."  
  
**Thanks for reading, everyone. Please read the next chapter and tell me what you think of the whole thing so far...  
  
~Yuki 


	3. Dinner Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Gravitation...however Aya is my own...Also, I used the last name, Takamada and Hitami's from Striking Falcon's To Bear Witness.  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner Surprise ~*~The Next Night~*~  
Kagome stood in the bathroom getting ready for the dinner. She was finishing up by putting on her earrings and jewelry. "Eiri, do you have that bottle of wine that I asked you to buy?" Kagome asked as she put the last earring in.  
"Yeah, I put it on ice," Eiri said as he walked into the bathroom fixing his tie. Kagome turned to him and helped him fix his tie. "Are you nervous?"  
"Of course," Kagome said shakily. Eiri smiled and took her hands into his own, leaning down and kissing the knuckles gently.  
"Everything will be fine, Kagome. Relax, okay?" Eiri whispered as he kissed her forehead. Kagome nodded and gave him a quick chaste kiss. "Besides, you look gorgeous, as always."  
His eyes trailed over her body. She wore a beautiful black dress that had ties for the straps and went down to her calves. She wore black heeled slippers and had diamond earrings and an elegant white gold necklace. Her hair was down and rested gently on her shoulders. Kagome smiled happily. "Thank you, and you look great too," Kagome said as she looked at his blue dress shirt, solid black tie, and black dress pants. Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it."  
She walked into their bedroom and grabbed the phone from the night stand. "Hello...Uesugi Residence..."  
"Kagome, it's Aya. Were you going to pick up the..."  
"Shit. Yea, umm...I'll send Eiri over."  
"Alright, good luck."  
Kagome hung up the phone and sat on the bed massaging her temples. "You forget the dessert at Aya's?" Eiri asked as he came out of the bathroom. Kagome nodded and Eiri smiled. "I'll go run to her place . Your guests should be here soon anyway."  
Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thanks," She said happily. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too, sweetie," He said kissing her quick after grabbing his car keys. "I'll be back in a few. Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be fine. They're going to love you."  
"Thanks. Tell Aya thank you," Kagome said and watched him run out the door. Kagome sighed and finished setting the table. Just then the doorbell ran and Kagome ran over to answer it. She opened the door and froze. "Oh my god..."  
  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha got out of the car and looked up at the apartment. They knew Kagome and her fiancee lived on the top floor because it took up the whole top floor. They walked in and rode the elevator to the top and stopped at the door. "Remember, Inu Yasha, she has a fiancee now...don't do anything stupid," Sesshomaru reminded. Inu Yasha nodded and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened and he saw Kagome standing in front of him in a black dress that hugged her form just right. It went down to her calves...she just looked absolutely beautiful.  
"Oh my god..." She gasped.  
Inu Yasha stood in front of her dressed in a black suit with a blood red shirt and black tie. Next to him was Sesshomaru, who was in a black suit with a royal blue shirt and yellow tie. Kagome's jaw was hanging by the hinges as she stared at the brothers in disbelief. Finally reality seemed to kick in. "Wha...Wha..."  
"Kagome, maybe we should come inside and explain," Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded and let them in. She took their coats and hung them in the closet before turning towards them again.  
"So, I'm assuming, Sesshomaru, you're Takamada?" Kagome asked. "Why!?"  
"Kagome, we wanted to tell you, but we also didn't want to change the past and obviously fate brought us back together and..." Inu Yasha explained before freezing. He noticed that no one else was in the house and looked at her with a confused expression. "Where's your fiancee?"  
"He went to my friend, Aya's to pick up the dessert," Kagome sighed. "Listen...don't mention any of this to him...he doesn't..."  
"It's okay, Kagome. We won't say a thing. If he asks though, we met a few years ago and you dated Inu Yasha for half a year," Sesshomaru said. "You met at a school function."  
"I see you still have everything planned out, Sesshomaru," Kagome spat. "Did you plan this? I mean back in Sengoku Jidai you try to kill me and now you take me as your intern!?"  
"Kagome, you are more than qualified for this job," Sesshomaru assured her. "And I thought it would be a bonus that I knew who was working for me."  
"You don't know me," Kagome spat just as they heard the rattling of keys and Eiri walked in with a chocolate souffle.  
"Hey honey. Aya said it came out perfect," Eiri said as he set it down on the kitchen counter. Then he turned to their guests. "Hello."  
"Eiri, guess what? I've met them before. Inu Yasha...a little more than once but still..."  
"Really? That's great."  
"Eiri, this is Sesshomaru Takamada, the C.E.O., and his younger half- brother, Inu Yasha Hitami. Inu Yasha...Sesshomaru...this is my fiancee, Eiri Uesugi, otherwise known as Yuki Eiri," Kagome introduced.  
Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha stood up and shook his hand politely, even though Inu Yasha really didn't want to. "It's nice to meet you," They all greeted.  
Eiri settled down next to Kagome and smiled. "Oh...wine...would you like any? Or something to drink?" Eiri asked jumping up again.  
"Wine will be fine," Sesshomaru  
said.  
'Yes, that would be great," Inu Yasha said through clenched teeth, earning an elbow from Sesshomaru.  
Eiri nodded, not noticing Inu Yasha's tension or Sesshomaru's elbow, and went to pour the wie. He came back and handed each of them a glass. Kagome watched as Eiri settled back down next to her and sighed. "So...how do you know, Kagome?" He asked curiously.  
"Umm...Kagome and I dated a few years ago. I met her at a school dance," Inu Yasha said. "I introduced her to Sesshomaru a few times too."  
"Oh, I see..." Eiri said.  
"Well..how about some dinner?" Kagome said uneasily. They nodded and took their seats around the table.  
  
~*~After dinner~*~  
"Wow, Kagome. I definitely remember the ramen now. I don't think I ever realized how much I missed it," Inu Yasha sighed with content.  
"It was delicious, Kagome," Sesshomaru said.  
"Thanks," Kagomesaid in response.  
"And that chocolate souffle...oh my god, Kagome..." Inu Yasha said. "So good!"  
"I think my brother missed your cooking, Kagome," Sesshomaru pointed out. "You're a lucky guy, Eiri."  
"Yeah...I am," Eiri said with a smile as he looked up at her. "So...what exactly will Kagome be doing at your office?"  
"She will be doing first hand work with our financial department, employment, brainstorming...everythign," Sesshomaru said.  
"And you're not required to work the extremely long hours like Sesshomaru does," Inu Yasha sdded.  
Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. 'You haven't changed a bit, Sesshomaru. You always put everything you've got into your work..." Kagome said catching a glint of sadness in his eyes, which was rare because he usually kept his emotionless mask in place.  
"Well, Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he got to his feet. "Thank you for diner and for inviting us here. It was nice meeting you, Eiri."  
"Yes, nice meeting ya," Inu Yasha said.  
"Thank you for selecting Kagome. I'll get your coats," Eiri said and walked away.  
Kagome turned to them and smiled. "Thank you for everything," she said.  
"Anything for you, Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered so that she couldn't hear, but Sesshomaru did He smirked and walked over, kissing her cheek  
"Monday...tomorrow...Inu Yasha will come by to pick you up," Sesshomaru said. "8 o'clock,ok?"  
Kagome nodded as Eiri came back with their coats. He handed Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha's coats back to them and put his arms around Kagome, warning a growl from Inu Yasha. "Well thanks again, you two," Kagome said as she kissed Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru on the cheek. "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
They nodded and left. Once the door was closed, she sighed with relief. "That went really well," Kagome said.  
Eiri smiled and walked up to her brushing her hair out of her face. "Yes, it did," Eiri said and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss. "You mad a great impression on them...and I'm sure you made a good impression on them before now..."  
Kagome pulled away and stared at him with surprise. "What?"  
"Inu Yasha was eyeing you the whole time and I saw Sesshomaru trying not to stare," Eiri said.  
"What are you implying? I didn't sleep with them...I'm still a virgin and I intend to be until we're married, "Kagome said. "You know that. I can't believe you're doubting me."  
"Kagome..." Eiri began.  
  
**What do you think? I hope it's okay. Please review and tell me how to make it better if you have any ideas...  
  
~Yuki 


	4. The Pain of Doubt

Disclaimer: See the first three chapters...  
  
Chapter 4: The Pain of Doubt  
Kagome couldn't believe he just doubted her loyalty to him. She quickly gathered her jacket, car keys, and purse and started to the door. "Kagome!" Eiri called after her as she ran down the hall. "Kagome, where are you going?!"  
"I don't know...just somewhere that's not here. I...I can't be here right now," Kagome said as the elevator doors opened, and closed behind her. Eiri quickly ran back inside his apartment and called Kagome's cell phone, but she didn't answer. Instead of trying again, he called Aya's number.  
"Hello..?" A sleepy Aya answered.  
"Aya, I completely screwed up."  
"Eiri?"  
"Aya, Kagome is gone. She left."  
"What!? Wha...Why!?!?"  
"I questioned the way Takamada and Hitami were looking at her and because she knew them from before and she dated Inu Yasha..."  
"You didn't...! Eiri, oh my god!!!"  
"I know! Please, will you help me look for her?!"  
"Yeah, come get me and we'll go look. I'll have Tatsuya stay here and keep an eye out for her."  
"Thanks, I'll be over there in five minutes."  
He hung up the phone, grabbed his coat, wallet, cell phone, and car keys before running out the door to head to Aya's place.  
  
Kagome drove to her mom's house and parked the car in front of the shrine. She instantly got out and walked to the Goshinboku tree, sitting underneath it as it started to pour. She looked up into the tree and saw the branch that Inu Yasha used to sit on when he was deep in though and the hole in the tree where he had been pinned to by Kikyo's arrow.  
Memories flashed through her mind and tears filled her eyes as she watched each one pass by. Then she remembered the night's events and everything that had happened since she had returned from Sengoku Jidai. How could he doubt me? I've done nothing but support and trust him... Just then she heard a branch snap and she slowly raised her gaze to meet amber eyes staring down at her.  
  
After dropping Inu Yasha off at his apartment, Sesshomaru continued to drive around the city. For some odd reason, he couldn't bring himself to go home. As he drove, images of Kagome flooded his mind like crazy. Finally, he slowed down in front of a shrine and wondered what had brought him there. He stepped out of his car, making sure to grab an umbrella since it was pouring and started towards the shrine.  
Suddenly he smelt it. He could barely make it out with the rain, but since he was a inu-youkai his nose was keener than most, picking up the faint scent of cherry blossoms coming from the large tree that looked like the one his brother sat in during Sengoku Jidai. He followed the scent until he saw her. She was sitting at the base of Goshinboku, soaked, finally picking up the salty smell of tears coming from her direction.  
A branch snapped under his shoe and her head slowly looked up to meet his gaze. He immediately realized where the scent of tears was coming from. She was crying...or still is... He walked over to her and took off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you to my place," he said as he helped her to her feet.  
"But my car..." Kagome began.  
"You'll get it tomorrow. The first thing we're going to worry about is getting you out of the rain and out of these clothes," Sesshomaru said as he helped her to his car. He made sure she was in and grabbed a blanket from the back seat, wrapping it around her before closing the door and running to the other side. HE got in and drove away, taking her to his place.  
  
~*~4 AM, Monday morning~*~  
Eiri and Aya walked into Eiri's apartment sluggishly. They couldn't find her. Eiri hung up his coat in the closet sadly. "Aya, I'm worried. I'm really worried. I mean her car was at her mom's, but there was no Kagome. She's not at home; we've checked with all her friends from everywhere; all her places to get away..."  
"Ok. Ok, Eiri, you need to calm down. Listen...I'll stay here and wait to see if Kagome calls or comes back, so why don't you take a nap?" Aya suggested, and Eiri was about to protest, but she stopped him. "Please? You're not going to be much help if you don't get some sleep and calm down. I'm sure Kagome is fine. She's a tough girl. I know she can take care of herself."  
Eiri sighed and started towards his bedroom. "Fine...Fine...I'll take a nap. Wake me up in two hours," he said and shut the door to his room.  
Aya sat down on his couch and sighed with worry. Please be okay, Kagome...  
  
~*~Elsewhere~*~  
Kagome told Sesshomaru everything. For some reason, she felt completely comfortable telling him. So comfortable that she had her head in his lap and he was running his fingers through her hair. "Sesshomaru?"  
"Yes?"  
"You've changed so much since the first time we met," Kagome said recalling the first time he tried to kill her and Inu Yasha because she withdrew the Tetsusaiga from the brothers' father's grave. "What made you change?"  
"Someone..." He said softly.  
"Like who?" Kagome asked curiously.  
Sesshomaru remained silent for awhile, but in the end, he opened up. "You and then...Rin," Sesshomaru answered as he ran the back of his hand over her cheek soothingly. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and turned to face him. She was no longer in the black dress she had worn earlier that day, but in a purple sleeping yukata, Sesshomaru had from when Rin was alive.  
"Me? How?" She asked, not sure how she fit in to softening his heart.  
"You were the first one to stand up to me, to show no fear towards me. You always feared for your friends' lives, but never me directly. You tried and succeeded at looking past the mask I put up to hide my emotions, which I believed to be weak. You're powerful, beautiful, a ningen, and female. You, Kagome...you intrigued me...and continue to do so..." He told her and stopped himself from saying more, like that he had secretly fallen in love with her.  
"Really?" Kagome asked as her cheeks tinted red. "That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."  
Seshomaru smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "You should get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch tonight..." He began, but as he went to stand up and walk out, he felt her small hand grasp his. He turned around and saw her staring at him.  
"Please...stay here with me tonight. I...I don't want to be alone," Kagome begged as tears began to form in her eyes again.  
Sesshomaru walked back towards her and wiped her tears away before laying down next to her in his bed. He pulled her into his arms and covered themselves with the blanket. "Good night," he whispered.  
"Good night," she replied before drifting off to sleep in his arms, feeling the safest she had ever felt in her life.  
Sesshomaru smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms. You continue to steal my heart after 500 years, Kagome... With that happy thought, he drifted off to sleep after her, taking comfort in her presence.  
  
***Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get the next chapter in soon.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Yuki 


	5. Let the Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: see first three chapters if you need one...  
  
A/N: This is a really long chapter...I hope you like it. ~Yuki  
  
Chapter 5: Let the Truth Be Told ~*~10 AM, Monday morning~*~  
Eiri set down the phone frantically and turned to Aya, who was sitting on the couch. "Aya, Inu Yasha said Kagome called in and said something had come up so she wouldn't be in today..." Eiri said frantically.  
"Ok, Eiri, relax. She'll come home when she's ready, you just have to give her time," Aya told him. "You just have to realized that you messed up, so be patient..."  
"I'm just so worried about her, Aya. I mean...I'm worried that she's in danger, I'm worried that...that...we might not be together after this..." Eiri stuttered.  
Aya walked over to him and helped him to sit on the couch. "I know and I'm sorry," Aya said softly as she hugged him. "I don't know what Kagome is going to do, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end, Eiri."  
"I hope you're right," Eiri whispered softly as tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at the young woman wrapped in his arms. She had shifted, so now instead of facing away from him, she was facing towards him. He looked over her shoulder at his alarm clock and noticed that it was ten o'clock and that they should probably get out of bed now. He leaned down next to her ear and smirked. "Kagome, you should probably wake up now," he whispered. Kagome stirred awake and found herself face-to-face with Sesshomaru; his amber eyes staring down at her and a smirk graced his lips.  
"What time is it?" She yawned, ignoring the look he was giving her.  
"Ten," He answered.  
Kagome's eyes widened with shock, she had not expected to sleep that late. "Oh my god! My first day and..." Kagome gasped as she jumped up.  
"Kagome...Kagome...you're forgetting that I'm the CEO. Don't worry. I called Inu Yasha earlier and told him what to tell Eiri, just in case he called," Sesshomaru told her.  
"B-but...what about..." Kagome stuttered.  
Sesshomaru smiled at how frantic she was and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ea, leaning closer as he did sor. "Don't worry about it," he told her so that his face was only inches from hers. Kagome's face instantly turned a nice shade of pink at how close he was. "W-well I should probably call Aya and tell her I'm okay," Kagome said as Sesshomaru finally backed away and handed her the phone. Kagome sat up and dialed Aya's home number as Sesshomaru walked to his closet to search for something to wear that day.  
"Hello?"  
"Tatsuya? Where's Aya?"  
"Oh my god, Kagome. She's at Eiri's waiting for you with him. They're really worried about you and Eiri is spazzing out."  
"Listen, Tatsuya, can you call Aya's cell and tell her to call..."  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he smiled, knowing she wanted his phone number. "469-2923," He told her as she relayed it to her friend.  
"Tell her to make it sound like she's calling her mom or something," Kagome instructed him.  
"Yeah. Ok, I got it. Bye, Kagome."  
Kagome hung up the phone and Sesshomaru walked over to her. "She's not there?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"She's with Eiri," Kagome said softly.  
Just then the phone rang and Sesshomaru answered, just in case it was someone that he needed to speak with. "Takamada."  
"Uh...uh...hi mom," the young woman said uneasily on the other end.  
Sesshomaru quirked his eyebrow and handed the phone to Kagome, before heading to the bathroom to shower. "Aya?" she asked.  
"Hold on, Mom. Eiri, I'm going to talk to my mom in your study, is that okay?"  
"Yeah yeah...whatever..." Kagome could hear Eiri mumbled. Then she heard the door shut and sighed with relief. "Kag!? What the hell are you doing at Takamada's?!?!"  
Kagome sighed and decided she could at least tell Aya "He found me when I was sitting under the tree near the shrine, last night, and brought me back here."  
"You didn't..."  
"No! God, Aya, you know I wouldn't do that. I mean, first Eiri and now..."  
"Kagome, I was just making sure because you were vulnerable last night..."  
"Yeah...I know..." Kagome said as she calmed down.  
"So...? Tell me about him."  
"He's really sweet, Aya. I don't know...I guess I kinda missed that side to him before..."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Well...I"ve gotta go back sooner or later. I have to face him..."  
"Kagome, he's really beating himself up over this. He feels terrible."  
"I know, but Aya, if he can't trust me, then how can we get married? I mean, marriage is built on trust."  
"Well, Kag. Maybe you two should call off the engagement and see other people for a little while until you two are sure that you want to get married. Maybe it'd be good for him too. I mean, you never ran into any...wait, Eiri was your first boyfriend, Kagome, so how does..."  
Kagome's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she told Aya everything and that she would know that she never dated Inu Yasha. "Uh...uh...I'll explain that later, Aya, but until then..."  
"Yeah, yeah I know. I'll keep my mouth shut."  
"Thanks," Kagome said with a sigh of relief.  
"Listen, Kagome. Just make sure that you, by yourself, make any decisions and make sure you clearly explain whatever you decide to Eiri, okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll be over there around three to talk to him, ok?"  
"Alright. Be careful, okay?"  
"I will. Thanks."  
"Bye."  
Kagome hung up the phone and Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of khaki pants. "So...what did you decide to do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I'm going to go back there around three, if that's alright..."  
"Of course," he said. "I'll take you."  
"Sesshomaru, I think I'm going to tell him that we should call off the engagement and see other people for awhile, until I'm certain that I want to get married to him," Kagome told him, she didn't know why, but she did anyway. "I guess, I'll have to get all my stuff and move back into..."  
"Kagome, I have an extra bedroom here. You can stay here if you'd like," Sesshomaru offered without thinking. Once he said it, he couldn't believe he did.  
"I...I don't know, Sesshomaru. I mean you and Inu Yasha, in Eiri's eyes, started this trust problem between us," Kagome reminded.  
"I guess that could be a problem," Sesshomaru stated with disappointment.  
Kagome smiled and walked up to him, forcing him to look at her. "But I'll think about it," Kagome told him and Sesshomaru's eyes lit up. Kagome smiled and he smiled back, before turning away.  
"You shouild take a shower and then we'll eat some lunch," Sesshomaru told her, before walking to a dresser. "Here are some of Rin's clothes. I'm sure you can find something to wear from her collection of kimonos."  
Kagome nodded and went through Rin's clothes. She found a lavender kimono with a silver obi that she liked and pulled it out. Sesshomaru saw her choice and smiled. "That was Rin's favorite kimono," Sesshomaru told her. "She always said that she thought you would look good in it."  
Kagome blushed and walked to the bathroom without saying a word.  
  
~*~2 PM, Monday Afternoon~*~  
Kagome sat on the couch silently with Sesshomaru next to her; she was deep in thought and hadn't said a word in at least 15 minutes. "Kagome..." He said bringing her out of her daze. Kagome turned to him and saw him staring at her. "Kagome, are you sure that you're going to be okay?'  
"I think I will be," Kagome said softly as she averted her gaze to her hands in her lap. "It's just that...Eiri was my first boyfriend...we've never broken up before. I just don't know how to break it to him."  
"You'll find away," Sesshomaru told her. "Everything will turn out okay."  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "We should go back to my mom's so I can pick up my car," Kagome said as she went to get up, but Sesshomaru grabbed her by the hand and stopped her. She turned and saw the questioning look in his eyes. "What?"  
"Where do you plan to go afterward?" He asked, sounding very persistent with the question.  
Kagome sat back down and thought about it for a few minutes, feeling very nervous with Sesshomaru staring at her, waiting for an answer. "I guess...if you really want me to, Sesshomaru, I'll come back here and live with you for awhile?" Kagome said...even though it kinda sounded like she was still questioning her answer.  
Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips and nodded. "You are welcome to stay, Kagome," he assured her, trying to eliminate any doubt she might have had. Kagome smiled and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks. Now...let's go get my car," Kagome said as she ran off to grab her purse and stuff. Sesshomaru was left alone in the room on the couch. His hand was over his cheek with surprise. She kissed me...  
  
~*~3 PM, Monday Afternoon~*~  
Kagome stepped out of the elevator and stood in front of Eiri's door, nervously. Sesshomaru was downstairs waiting for her to return. She sighed. It's now or never, Kagome... She took a deep breath and unlocked the door with her keys. As she opened the door, she saw Eiri sitting on the ouch with Aya. Aya instantly looked up and tapped Eiri's shoulder to get his attention. He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway.  
As soon as it processed through his head, Eiri stood up and made his way over to her. When he finally was in arms length of her, he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Kagome hugged him back and looked over at Aya. Aya took the cue and gathered her things.  
"Okay...Eiri, I'm going to get going. Kagome, call me later, okay?" Aya said.  
Kagome nodded and Aya left, shutting the door behind her. Kagome pulled away from Eiri and took him by the hand, leading him back to the couch. "Where were you?" Eiri asked with worry in his voice. "Aya and I were looking for you until 2 AM last night. I thought you had been kidnaped when I saw your car at your mom's and no you..."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was at my mom's until..." Kagome began, but stopped. She didn't know if it was a good idea to really tell him that she somehow ended up at Sesshomaru's... If I'm going to use the whole trust argument, then I'm going to have to tell him the truth starting now... "Ok...Eiri, don't get mad... Sesshoamru ended up at my mom's place, for some reason, and saw me sitting under the tree. I was soaking wet, so he took me to his place and I spent the night there."  
She winced, waiting for Eiri to be all protective and jealous, but he remained calm. "I'm just glad you're okay," Eiri said softly. "So...considering you ran out last night, I'm assuming you want to postpone the engagement."  
Kagome looked up at him with surprise, but knew that she shouldn't be. Her actions were obvious and she was very upset last night. "Eiri, I love you. You were my first boyfriend, but...marriage is based on trust and you didn't trust me yesterday night and that really hurt," Kagome explained.  
"I know. I know! I should have," Eiri said. "I mean...we were dating for awhile now...and we got engaged. I shouldn't have thought anything along those lines...I'm sorry. I really am! But, do we have to break off the engagement? I mean...isn't that a little extreme?"  
"Eiri, I've thought about it and I think we should and see if we need each other. I mean, it'll test our love for one another," Kagome said. "Eiri, I'm just asking for a month. We can see other people and see if that works out at all."  
"Kagome..." Eiri said, although his eyes were starting to fill with tears. "I understand. I doubted you and I deserve this, plus if you're not ready...Kaogme, I'll wait for you forever."  
Kagome smiled and took a deep breath. "Well...since we're on the truthful side..." Kagome began. Eiri quirked and eyebrow and waited. "Eiri...I've never dated Inu Yasha."  
"Then why..." Eiri began, but Kagome stopped him.  
"Eiri, you're not going to believe this, but it is true. Honest to go, and you can't tell anyone, if I tell you," Kagome said.  
"Kagome, trust me," Eiri told her. She smiled and nodded, telling him how she had met Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru five hundred years ago. His eyes widened with every word as it slowly sunk in. When Kagome was finished, Eiri stared at her with shock. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was going to tell you when I was sure you could handle it, but today...seemed like the right day."  
"So, Sesshomaru is actually like...700 years old and Inu Yasha is like 600?" Eiri asked curiously.  
"Well...I really don't know how old they are," Kagome told him while shrugging her shoulders.  
"Does anyone else know?" Eiri asked.  
"Just my mom, brother, and grandpa, but they don't know Sesshoamru and Inu Yasha are alive," Kagome told him.  
"So you loved Inu Yasha, but he loved the girl you were reincarnated from who was dead?" Eiri asked.  
"Y-yeah..." Kagome said uneasily.  
"Do you love him now?" Eiri asked.  
"Eiri, he's one of my best friends, of course I love him. But because he loved Kikyo...and the way he acted towards me with the situation....I'm not sure I could ever love him like that again," Kagome informed him. "Eiri..."  
"I can understand why you didn't want to tell me, Kagome. I mean...that is a BIG secret. I'm glad you told me now though...you're right...it was the right moment. And I promise that it will remain a secret," Eiri assured her. Kagome smiled and threw her arms around him thankfully. "So...where do you plan on going now, since I'm sure you don't want to stay here until the engagement is back on...if it goes back on."  
"Uh...back to Sesshomaru's," Kagome said, once again, expecting him to blow up or at least show a little bit of jealousy. But he hid it well. "He's got a spare room and he offered..."  
"Good," Eiri said as he tried to hide his sadness from her, but it was impossible for him to do so. After reading Sesshomaru's emotions from a stoic mask, Eiri's emotions were written on his face like an open book. "I'll help you pack."  
Kagome stopped him before he got up and hugged him. "I love you. I really do, Eiri," Kagome whispered into his ear. Eiri nodded and hugged her tight. When she pulled away, he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back, but cut it short, afraid she would change her mind. "I should pack."  
Eiri nodded and they both got up and started gathering her belongings. 


	6. Welcome to Takamada International, Kagom...

Disclaimer: first few chapters...  
  
Hi everyone. Thanks for all of the great reviews... I know you are all curious what pairings are in this story so I guess I should tell you. Most likely it will be a Sesshomaru x Kagome pairing...it's my favorite with the Inu Yasha characters. At least that's what it is leaning towards without the story being a never-ending story... Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update soon. Keep reviewing! ~Yuki  
  
Chapter 6: Welcome to Takamada International, Kagome! ~*~7:30 AM, Wednesday Morning~*~  
Sesshomaru fixed his tie in the body length mirror in the hallway. "Kagome, hurry up. I"ve got a meeting this morning, remember? It wouldn't look good if the CEO of the company was late to his own meeting," Sesshomaru called out to her.  
"I know! I know!" Kagome shouted back as she came out of her new room dressed in a black skirt, a black blazer with a pink blouse underneath. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she had inch and a half heels on her black shoes.  
Sesshomaru looked over at her and his jaw dropped. Beautiful... Kagome had a compact in her hand as she touched up her makeup and saw Sesshomaru's reflection in the mirror...he was staring at her. She smirked and shut the compact. "Are you okay, Sesshomaru, because your jaw looks like it's about to fall off," Kagome giggled as she walked over to him. Sesshomaru closed his mouth and straightened up as she grabbed his tie and started fixing it.  
"I believe this Sesshomaru can do something as simple as tying a tie," Sesshomaru stated, half joking.  
Kagome looked up at him and smirked. "Well now...this is the Sesshomaru I know and love," Kagome sid sarcastically and walked to the kitchen, pouring coffee into her travel coffee mug. Sesshomaru tensed at her remark. He really didn't like the old him, but he also didn't want to change the old him. If he did, then he might've never met Kagome, or Rin, or even accepted his brother. "Sesshomaru, did you want coffee?"  
Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "My travel mug is in the dishwasher," He told her as he walked into his study to grab his briefcase. When he came back, Kagome wasgathering her coat and purse. She picked up her mug and Sesshomaru grabbed his. "Let's go."  
They walked out hte door and hurried to Sesshomaru's car.  
  
They arrived at work at 8 AM on the dot. Inu Yasha watched them get off the elevator and ran out of his office. "Kagome!" He suddenly heard someone shout and before he could blink, Shippo was all over her. Inu Yasha sighed and made his way, slowly over to the little crowd that had formed.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the elevator with Sesshomaru and gasped. "Wow..." She said with surprise. Suddenly, Sesshomaru froze, sensing someone running towards the. He smiled when he realized who it was. "Kagome!!!" They heard someone shout.  
Kagome looked in front of her, since she was looking all around and saw someone running towards her. In a blink of an eye, Kagome felt someone collide with her forcing her to stumble backwards. Sesshomaru smiled and caught her, steadying her onto her feet. She looked back at him and thanked him silently. He nodded back and cleared his throat to get the attention of the one clinging to his assistant.  
Kagome watched as the person pried themselves away from her. She saw auburn hair and her eyes started to widen. No way...it can't be... Just then, the person straightened up and smiled down at her. "Hey Kagome. I"m sorry for my rudeness," Shippo said softly. "I guess I was just..."  
Kagome stared at the young man before her. The once, little kitsune pup that she had taken care of back in Sengoku Jidai now looked like a stunning young man. "Shippo!" Kagome squealed causing Sesshomaru to wince at the squeal because of his sensitive ears. Shippo smiled as Kagome threw her arms around him and hugged her tightly. Both youkai caught the scent of tears and noticed it was coming from Kagome.  
"Aww...Kagome, don't cry, please?" Shippo pleaded as his eyes started to water. "Because...you're going to make me cry..."  
Within moments, Shippo broke down into tears and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the lack of control the kitsune showed, after the many years of training he had put the pup through. Oh well...I guess I could let this go since he hasn't seen his mother figure in 500 years... Then he noticed Inu Yasha smiling to his right. "Looks like this is a happy little reunion," Inu Yasha said with a smile.  
Kagome and Shippo separated and wiped the tears away from their eyes. "Inu Yasha...hi," Kagome said with a smile.  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked referring tot he engagement. Kagome nodded. Inu Yasha smiled and decided to get to business. "Well then, welcome to the executive floor of Takamada International. Hardly anyone is allowed up here."  
"Yeah, the only offices up here are Sesshomaru's, Inu Yasha's, mine, and yours," Shippo chimed in. Kagome's eyes widened.  
"This whole floor is for four people?!?" Kagome exclaimed. Shippo and his superiors nodded.  
"Sesshomaru and I actually have our own bedrooms here and there's a kitchen too, just in case we are working late," Inu Yasha explained.  
"Oh," Kagome said. Dang!  
Sesshomaru smiled at her shock and started walking to one of the offices. "Follow me, Kagome. I'll show you to your office," Sesshomaru said and he led the way for all of them. Sesshomaru opened one of the doors and stepped in. It was a nice-sized office with a large desk, new computer, phone, and everything she needed. Behind her desk and to the left was a door. "This is your office, and the one through that door is mine."  
"Wow. This is really nice," Kagome said with surprise as she walked around and looked at everything while the three men watched her with smiles on each of their faces. Inu Yasha had the biggest smile on his face. I haven't seen her smile like that in 500 years...I've missed her so much... "Oh my god! This view is amazing!"  
Inu Yasha returned to reality and saw her staring out the window. He had to admit, the view from each of their offices were amazing. "So you like it?" Shippo asked her. Kagome turned and ran over, hugging each of them.  
"Of course I love it," She said happily.  
"Good. Now, Shippo will help you settle in and tell you what needs to be done today. Inu Yasha, you and I have to get downstairs for the meeting," Sesshomaru informed her.  
"Okay," Kagome said.  
"We'll be done by lunchtime. When we get back, both of you be ready to go to lunch," Sesshomaru added as he turned and walked back to the elevator. When he got there, he saw Inu Yasha still in the doorway. "Inu Yasha, come on."  
Inu yasha nodded. He instantly turned to Kagome and hugged her. "It's good to have you back," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Kagome's cheeks instantly turned red as she watched him leave with his older brother.  
"Inu Yasha really has changed, hasn't he, Kagome?" Shippo pointed out. Kagome nodded. "He really missed you, and surprisingly, Sesshomaru did too."  
Kagome turned to Shippo with surprise when he mentioned Sesshomaru's name. The ice prince missed me...? Well...he did say all that really sweet stuff to me a few nights ago... God, he's changed so much! "Kagome?" Shippo asked when he realized she was spacing out. Kagome came back from within her mind and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, Shippo, were you talking?" Kagome asked him. Shippo shook his head and perked up.  
"Well...let's get started!" Shippo said cheerfully. Kagome nodded and followed him around, learning everything she possibly could to do her job. 


	7. Invitations

Disclaimer: check the first few chapters...  
  
A/N: if you want to know about updates...please check my profile. I will be posting there when I think I will update next. Thanks and thanks for all of the great reviews. Keep reviewing!! ~Yuki  
  
Chapter 7: Invitations ~*~12 (noon), Wednesday~*~  
Sessshomaru and Inu Yasha dragged themselves out of the elevator and went directly to their offices. Sesshomaru passed Kagome and saw her staring at the computer in front of her. He sighed and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. Just as he sat down at his desk, there was a knock at the door. "Enter," He called and Kagome stepped in. "What is it?"  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked with concern.  
"I'll be fine," he assured her.  
"So the meeting was bad, huh?" Kagome questioned as she took a seat in one of the chairs across from him. She knew she was one of the only ones that could read his emotions like a book.  
"Our branch in America is slowing everything down. I have to send Inu Yasha and Shippo over there to clear some things up. They will be leaving on Friday, which means I have to take Inu Yasha's place at the Children's Fund Benefit on Friday Night," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Inu Yasha always goes because he is a little better with communicating, but now I have to go and be uncomfortable."  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow and stared at him. "Well...you just need to loosen up. Besides, I'm sure there are you going to be plenty of interesting people to talk to," Kagome assured him.  
"If you think it'll be interesting, why don't you accompany me?" Sesshomaru invited. Kagome stared at him in shock, but her shock slowly vanished and a bright smile graced her face.  
"Fine then. I will show you how fun it will be," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded, knowing that she would at least entertain him a little, and watched as she got to her feet. "So how about some lunch?"  
Sesshomaru nodded and gathered some of his things. Kagome walked out to grab her purse. He stepped out of his office and walked out to the lobby with her to see Shippo and Inu Yasha waiting. "Ready to go?" Shippo asked. Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded and they all walked towards the elevator.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
Eiri sat at his desk and sighed. He wasn't staring at his computer screen like he was supposed to, but he stared at the picture next to it. It was a picture of him and Kagome on one of their many dates, but it was actually a double date with Aya and Tatsuya. They had taken it in the park, since their date was a picnic in the park. There was a large tree behind him and he had his arms wrapped around her neck. Her back was to him and his face was resting next to hers. They were both smiling happily at the camera and Kagome's hands rested on his arms.  
Tears filled his eyes at the memory. He missed her so much. He knew he screwed up, but he wanted her back.  
Just then the phone rang. Eiri quickly straightened up and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"I heard about you and Kagome. I'm sorry, little brother." Eiri smiled and immediately knew that it was his older sister, Mika, Tohma's wife. "I told you she wasn't ready to get married. She's too young."  
Eiri tensed and felt his anger towards his sister flaring up again. "Did you call to just rub it in my face, Mika?" He asked through clenched teeth, trying not to scream at his sister's insensitivity.  
"No..."  
"Then what?"  
"There is a Children's Fund Benefit on Friday night. Father and Tohma expect you to attend...with a date, of course."  
"Excuse me!?"  
"Eiri, you need to get out of your apartment and..."  
"I will ask one person, Mika, and if she says no, then I will not be there."  
"If you don't have a date, father will provide one for you."  
Eiri's hand tightened around the phone and he slammed it down to hang up. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. God! Does she always have to be so insensitive to my feelings? She's like father's tool! To him...her and Tatsuha are the successful children. I'm just nothing to him and my happiness means nothing! He slowly calmed himself down, before picking up the phone again. He dialed a number and waited until a woman's voice answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey...it's me."  
  
Kagome heard her phone ring during her conversation with the three young men from her past and answered. "Hello?"  
"Hey...it's me."  
Kagome froze and everyone stared at her. "Hold on," She said into the phone before turning towards her friends. "Umm...I'll be right back."  
They nodded and Kagome walked out the front door. She took a seat on the bench. She was worried, he sounded very stressed. "Eiri, is something wrong?"  
"I"m fine. How are you?"  
"I'm good. I was having lunch with Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Shippo."  
"Oh...I'm sorry to... Shippo? Your adopted son?"  
"Yeah, I guess he's been with Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru this whole time."  
"Listen, Kagome, I just got a call from Mika. I guess my father and Tohma want me to go to this Children's Fun Benefit. They want me stop thinking about you, but I can't. Kagome, I'm madly in love with you."  
"Eiri..."  
"Kagome, I just called to ask if you'd attend the benefit with me."  
"I...I can't. Sesshomaru asked me to attend with him because Inu Yasha and Shippo will be going to Ameriac. I"m sorry. But I'll see you there."  
"No," He said sadly on the other end. "I-it's okay. I told Mika that if the person I wanted to go with couldn't, then I wouldn't go."  
"Eiri..."  
"Just be careful there, okay? My father, Tohma , and Mika will be there. I will be going away for the weekend then. Have fun, okay?"  
"Eiri..."  
"I'll call you later. Have a nice lunch."  
Before Kagome could say anything, he hung up. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and set it down in her lap. She looked down at her hand and saw where her engagement ring had been. She sighed. I miss you too, Eiri. With that final though, she walked back into the restaurant. 


	8. The Benefit

Disclaimer: Read the first couple chapters if you need a disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. With work and classes, it took awhile to have time to write it up. I hope you all like it.  
  
Chapter 8: The Benefit ~*~Early Friday Night~*~  
Kagome sat in front of her vanity and stared at her reflection. Her hair was down and had a clip keeping her hair out of her face on the left side. It was a silver clip with a butterfly decorated in rhinestones. Her make-up was done lightly and she wore a very light pink lipstick, just enough to tint her lips the color. Her neck and shoulders were bare because her light pink dress was off the shoulders. The dress was a very simple A-line dress that Sesshomaru had bought for her, with her help in choosing it, of course. On her feet, even though she couldn't see them in the mirror were silver sandals with an inch and a half heel.  
But, even though she should be happy and excited to go to the benefit, she couldn't help the wave of fear from striking. She was afraid to run into Tohma, Mika, and Eiri's father. They never liked her while she was engaged to Eiri, but she was sure they disliked her even more now.  
Just then she heard a gentle knock on the door. She sighed and called for the person to come in, knowing it was Sesshomaru. "Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked as he came into the room, but once he stepped in, he could smell fear and sadness. He had noticed, the past couple of days, she had seemed to be distracted and somewhat scared of something or someone. Before she could answer he pulled out a necklace box. He walked over and handed it to her.  
"What's this?" She asked as she turned to look at him.  
"Open it," He told her. She did and saw a beautiful silver necklace with a silver heart pendant with three diamonds in it.  
"It's beautiful..." Kagome gasped as he took the necklace from the box and draped it around next, fastening it in the back. "Sesshomaru...I-I can't accept this..."  
"Yes you can. This is my way of apologizing for the hell I put you through during Sengoku Jidai. Please accept this," He said gently. Kagome smiled and stood up to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.  
"Thank you. I accept. It is truly beautiful..." she whispered into his sensitive ears. She pulled away and was about to grab her purse when Sesshomaru stopped her.  
"You smile, yet I know you are sad and even scared. Is it because of me?" Sesshomaru asked as he locked his gaze with hers.  
Kagome looked away and walked to the window. "No, it's not you," Kagome said softly. "Do you remember when I got that phone call on Wednesday during lunch?"  
Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her to continued. "The call was from Eiri. He asked me to attend this benefit as well because his father and brother-in-law were forcing him to go. They wanted him to meet someone new, but he asked me. I told him I couldn't go because I was going with you and I guess he told Mika that if he didn't get to go with the person he wanted to he wouldn't go at all," Kagome explained.  
"I don't understand why you're scared then," Sesshomaru said with confusion written all over his face.  
"Eiri's father, Tohma, and Mika never approved of me. In fact, they strongly disliked me because I was not from a wealthy family and six years younger than him. They're going to be there tonight and I'm afraid to run into them," Kagome explained further. "They're going to hate me even more now because I broke off the engagement. However, I know I can't prevent this. I have to face them."  
Sesshomaru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. "Kagome, you won't have to do this alone. I will be there with you for support. I will always be around to support you, understand?" Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.  
Kagome nodded. He's turned into a completely different person... I can't help myself becoming attracted to him... Could it be that I'm slowly falling for the one formerly known as the ice prince? God help me...  
Sesshomaru felt her relax in his arms and closed his eyes, taking in her sweet scent. Kagome...how is it that you melted the ice around my heart and made your way into it...taking it over... Just then Sesshomaru heard someone knocking at the front door and released her. "The limo driver is here...we should get going," He informed her. Kagome nodded and grabbed her purse and followed Sesshomaru out the door.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo and turned around to take Kagome by the hand. Kagome took his hand and stepped out of the car. They walked up the stairs and into the ballroom, where there were tables lining the dance floor. "Why don't we get our drinks before we sit down?" Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded and walked towards the bar with him, her hand resting on his arm gently.  
"Mr. Takamada, what can I get you and your beautiful guest?" The bartender asked.  
"White Wine for me. Kagome, what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Martini, if you can," Kagome told the bartender.  
The bartender nodded and got them their drinks. Kagome took hers and Sesshomaru his and they made their way to a table. Sesshomaru pulled out Kagome's chair and she sat down, watching as he took his seat next to her. "Kagome," He said catching her attention. "We don't have to stay here. Just long enough to make a good impression."  
"It's fine, Sesshomaru. There's no rush," Kagome told him s she sipped her martini.  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Why is Eiri's family going to be here anyway?" He asked curiously. It had been bothering him for a while now and he just had to ask. For the past couple of hours, he had been trying to remember any Uesugi's, but the only one he knew of was Eiri and he went by Yuki Eiri.  
"His brother-in-law is Tohma Seguchi of NG Productions and a member of the Nittle Graspers. He contributes a great deal of money and does some stuff to benefit the fund," Kagome explained. "You know...concerts...autograph sessions...etc..."  
"Oh," Sesshomaru said and went back to his drink.  
"Kagome?" They heard someone ask Kagome looked over her shoulder and Sesshomaru looked up from his drink to see a black-haired version of Eiri. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, but suddenly saw Kagome stand up and hug him.  
"Tatsuha...hey..." Kagome greeted. "What are you doing here?"  
"Eiri called me and asked me to keep an eye on you since father, Tohma, and Mika are here," Tatsuha explained. "I hope that's alright."  
"That's fine, Tatsuha. Take a seat. This is my boss and friend, Sesshomaru Takamada. Sesshomaru, this is Eiri's younger brother, Tatsuha Uesugi," Kagome introduced.  
"It's nice to meet you sir," Tatsuha greeted as he shook his hand. Sesshomaru nodded and they all sat down. "I appreciate you letting Kagome stay in your apartment. Kagome and I have been best friends since high school and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her."  
Sesshomaru nodded and returned his attention to his drink while keeping an EAR on Kagome's conversation.  
  
"Kagome," Tatsuha said getting her attention. "I want to apologize for my brother's stupidity. He never should have doubted you."  
"Thank you, Tatsuha, but it's not your fault," Kagome said before sipping her drink.  
"I know you love him, Kagome and I love the fact that you and my brother were in a serious relationship, but I have to say... There's something about your relationship with him that doesn't click," Tatsuha said gaining both Kagome and Sesshomaru's (even though nobody knew) attention. Kagome set down her drink.  
"What do you mean, Tatsuha?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"In my opinion, Eiri is still scared to open up to you and I know that you hate that. He has secrets that only my family knows, Kagome; that's one reason they are so protective of him. I want you two together, but as much as I want to see the two of you together, I know it won't last. You deserve better, Kagome," Tatsuha told her.  
"Tatsuha...I know, and that's another reason I called it off. That night...I realized exactly what you just said. I'm giving him a month just for that reason...to see if he'll open up," Kagome told him.  
Tatsuha smiled and heard a beautiful song start. "Do you mind if we dance?" Tatsuha asked like a gentleman. Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
"I believe I owe the first dance to the one who invited me," Kagome said turning to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips and walked over to her. Tatsuha smiled when he saw the look in their eyes, swearing to himself that it was love and watched as the silver0haired young man led his best friend to the dance floor. Now they click...  
Kagome's hand rested on his shoulder and the other was in his. His other arm was around her waist, holding her gently. Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. I'm with the most beautiful creature of all... Kagome saw him smiling down at her and smiled back.  
"I've never seen you smile so much, Sesshomaru. I like it when you do," Kagome told him. "You must be happy with your life."  
More than you know, Kagome... "I have more reasons to smile now," he told her. Silence over took them and Kagome concentrated on dancing, afraid she would step on his feet. "Kagome, you look beautiful tonight. I'm glad you came with me tonight."  
"Well thank you for inviting me," She said with a bright smile on her face. Just then, she saw two familiar faces staring at her from one of the tables. Sesshomaru caught sight of Tatsuha walking towards them. He stopped the couple and pulled them apart. "We should go to the lobby at least," he whispered. Kagome agreed and followed him with Sesshomaru right behind them.  
When they got to the lobby, three people were already there waiting; one was Tohma; the woman was Eiri and Tatsuha's sister, Mika; and the other, Kagome assumed, was their father, but she didn't know because Eiri didn't get along with him, so she never met him.  
"Tatsuha, what are you doing here?" The older man asked angrily.  
"Protecting my best friend from you three, father. I took Eiri's invitation," He stated.  
"You take the side of your brother, who doesn't know what to think?" Mr. Uesugi asked testily.  
"No, I take Kagome's," Tatsuha corrected.  
"It's good to see you back in action so quickly, Kagome," Mika spat at her. "I knew you were always a little bitch."  
Sesshomaru growled angrily, but Kagome tried to calm him down by resting her hand on his forearm. "You can make up lies, Mika, but they will continue to be lies. Can't you see? You're not only destroying my life but Eiri's as well. The three of you keep him on a short leash, but all you care about is money. You don't approve of his job, or if he's happy, but you care that he marries for love, because it doesn't involve money," Kagome said softly. "Leave him alone. Let him go be who he wants to be."  
"You know nothing, you little bitch," Mika spat. "Obviously you're doing a little gold digging yourself. How much do you pay her anyway?"  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Sesshomaru growled.  
"Tatsuha, get over here now," His father ordered. "We'll talk about your actions when we get home."  
"No, father! Kagome is my best friend and if it means standing up to you, I will protect her. Kagome is the sweetest person in the world. I will not allow you to call her names or harm her. And for your information, it isn't Eiri that deserves better, but Kagome!" Tatsuha shouted, and ebfore he could catch it, he saw a fist connect with his cheek. Tatsuha flew back and landed on the ground. Kagome gasped and knelt down next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it...Uesugi just hit his son.  
"STOP IT!" Kagome cried. "HE'S YOUR SON!!"  
"Not anymore," Uesugi said before turning away and returning to the benefit with his daughter and son-in-law.  
Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Let's take him home. He'll have a black eye, but that's it," Sesshomaru told her and picked up Tatsuha. Kagome nodded and followed him out silently.  
The limo pulled up and Kagome stepped in first. Sesshomaru settled Tatsuha down next to her so that his head was in her lap and then took the seat across from her. Tatsuha was unconscious and Kagome held an ice bag over his swollen face. She couldn't help but cry over how she felt. To her, Tatsuha got hurt and denounced because of her...it was all her fault. "Sesshomaru..." She finally said once they were halfway home. Sesshomaru was staring at her with concern and saw her meet his gaze. "Thank you for not interfering, I...I know you were struggling to keep your demon side under control. So...thank you. I don't want to you to get involved as well."  
"Your welcome," He replied. However, I am already involved because I am in love with you...Kagome... "We'll be home shortly."  
Kagome nodded and went back to staring at her best friend. 


	9. Warnings

Disclaimer: check the first few chapters A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I've been working everyday and I've got homework so it took me awhile to get time to type this thing up. I'm telling you right now...this chapter is kinda boring to me...but it prepares everyone for what come next. More A/N after the chapter... Chapter 9: Warnings  
Kagome watched as Sesshomaru laid Tatsuha down in her bed like she had asked. Kagome had cleaned a cut on his cheek and carefully bandaged it up too. She covered him with a blanket and then snuck out of the room. Sesshomaru was in the kitchen pouring tea into two cups. "Want some tea?" He asked.  
Kagome snapped her fingers and her outfit, make-up, and hair changed. Instead of the dress, she wore jeans and a red polo. "Sure," She said as she took a seat on the couch. He made his way over and handed her one of the cups. "Thanks."  
"It's not your fault, Kagome," he told her as he took a seat next to her.  
"I know, but I can't help but think that it is..." Kagome sighed as she stared into her cup of tea, watching the tea leaves settle down to the bottom of her cup. "I mean he took a punch for me...and his family disowned him...that isn't right."  
"It may not be right, Kagome, but to him, you are more important than his family," Sesshomaru told her, thinking the same thing of himself. "You have done the same thing for Inu Yasha, that baka of a wolf, Kouga, and myself. Haven't you?"  
"Yes, but...it doesn't feel like the same thing," Kagome sighed.  
Sesshomaru reached over to her and turned her gaze to him. "To me it does," He stated as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kagome smiled happily. "You should get some rest, Kagome. It's been a long night. You can sleep in my room tonight and I will..."  
"Keep me company...please...?" She asked with pleading eyes. "At least until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone tonight."  
Sesshoamru nodded as he drank the rest of his tea. "You know, it doesn't look very professional for me to be sleeping in the same bed as my intern, even though we are fully clothed," Sesshomaru said ushering her to his bedroom.  
"Which is why no one will know," Kaogme said as she slipped under the covers after a quick snap of her fingers, changing her clothes into pajamas. "You know...it's nice to finally be able to use my magic whenever I want to."  
Sesshomaru smiled and laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Goodnight, Kagome," He whispered.  
"Oyasumi,  
Sesshomaru..." She yawned  
before falling into a  
deep sleep.  
As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he snuck out of bed and walked to his study. He picked up his phone and called his brother.  
"Hey. How was the benefit?" Inu Yasha asked on the other end.  
"Not good. Eiri's younger brother showed up and protected Kagome from his father, causing him to be disowned."  
"Oh. Well that's not good. How's Kagome? Is she okay?"  
"She's sad. She feels like it is her fault."  
"I'm sure. Is she awake?"  
"No, she just fell asleep. What should I do? This never happened with Rin or any of her kids."  
"I guess , just keep an eye on her."  
"What about Tatsuha?"  
"UH...his brother doesn't know yet?"  
"No."  
'You'll just have to wait to find out what he wants to do then, I guess. But I gotta go, Sesshomaru. This meeting is in five minutes so..."  
"Yeah...thanks. I"ll see you when you get back."  
"Yeah...later."  
Sesshoamru set his phone down and sensed something powerful coming from his room. He opened the door and saw Kagome sitting at the edge of the bed with the Shikon no Tama in her hands. "Kagome?" He asked.  
She gasped and the power slowly dissipated. She turned and saw him in the doorway staring at her with worry. "I-I don't even know what I was doing..." She said softly as she lowered her gaze sadly.  
He walked over to the bed and sat next to her, bringing her into his arms. "It'll be alright, Kagome. I promise," he assured her. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. It felt right, and both of them secretly made mental notes of it. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking a DEEP breath before pulling away. "You should get some rest, Kagome. I'll stay here with you."  
Kagome nodded and put the jewel around her neck again, before lying down on the bed again. Sesshomaru laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Arigatoo, Sesshomaru..." she whispered before drifting off to sleep for the second time that night.  
  
"Aishiteru, Kagome..." He whispered when he knew she wouldn't  
hear.  
  
~*~Inside Kagome's Dream~*~  
Kagome sat under the Goshinboku tree back in Sengoku Jidai. She  
slowly opened her eyes and looked up into its branches. The Sunlight  
seeped through and gently touched her face. It felt nice, warm, and  
relaxing. Suddenly, the sky darkened and the air became chilly.  
Kagome felt someone's presence entering the area and quickly looked  
down. She looked straight in front of her to see the priestess before  
her. "Kikyo?"  
"Hello, Kagome."  
Kagome quickly jumped up and got ready to defend herself.  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'm dead, remember? This is your dream. I  
can't hurt you here, even though others can..."  
"What do you want?"  
"I came to warn you."  
"Of what?"  
"Menoumaru."  
"Who?"  
"He's a demon, who wants to kill Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru and  
take their swords."  
"Why?" Kagome asked curiously. She knew Inu Yasha had never  
encountered a demon by that name, but she didn't know about  
Sesshomaru.  
"Inu-Taisho, their fahter's enemy. He sealed him away long ago,  
but soon... Be careful, Kagome..."  
Kagome gasped when she saw Kikyo vanish. "Wait!"  
Suddenly, a pale-faced, green-haired demon emerged from the  
shadows with an evil smirk and gleam in his eyes. Kagome instantly  
felt threatened and started backing up. Within a blink of an eye, she  
was pinned to Goshinboku with a clawed hand holding her above the  
ground around her neck. The demons face was in hers, hissing.  
"Soon...I will get my revenge..." she watched as he raised his free  
hand, claws extended. Then it started towards her heart and...  
  
~*~Back to Reality~*~  
Kagome jumped straight up and gasped, waking up the sleeping inu- youkai next to her. He looked up and saw a thin layer of sweat on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry. He watched as she reached up and touched her neck. He looked and saw nothing. "It was a dream, Kagome."  
Kagome shook her head. "No...I don't think it was," Kagome said softly as she turned to him. Her eyes filled with horror. "Kikyo spoke to me in my dream."  
Sesshomaru listened closely as she explained it to him. He decided that the following morning, he would look into his father's scrolls to look for any information on Menoumaru.  
  
~*~The following morning~*~  
Kagome walked into her bedroom and saw Tatsuha staring out the window. "Tatsuha?" She asked, catching his attention. She watched as he turned his gaze to her and forced a smile on his face. Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks and she ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
Tatsuha ran his fingers through her hair and held her tight. "Kagome...it's okay. It was my choice," He whispered. "I knew what would happen if I continue to side with you..."  
"I-it shouldn't have happened," Kagome said as she looked up at him with a tear-stained face.  
"It's not a perfect world, Kagome..." He reminded. "Things like this do happen..."  
Kagome nodded and wiped her tears away with Tatsuha's help. "Well...you should get dressed and wash up. Sesshomaru would like to speak to you," Kagome told him, handing him a set of clothes. "You can use Sesshomaru's bathroom which is the next room on the right and through the double doors. Sesshomaru will show you. He's in the next room."  
Tatsuha nodded and got up to leave the room, but before he could, Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. "Thank you," She whispered before letting him go and heading into her bathroom. Tatsuha smiled and walked out of the droom. He saw Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen counter with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.  
"Sesshomaru, sir?" Tatsuha asked. Sesshomaru set down his coffee and paper and got to his feet. HE walked Tatsuha to his room and showed him the bathroom. "Arigatoo gozaimasu."  
But before he could shut the door, Sesshomaru stopped him. "After you're done, come to my study, last door at the end of the hall. We have things we need to discuss," Sesshomaru stated and then left him to his things.  
  
Kagome finished her bath and came out in an orange t-shirt, blue sweater and jeans. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sesshomaru walking towards his study. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and he stopped, turning towards her.  
"I looked at my father's scrolls," Sesshomaru told her. "If what you say is true...we must be prepared. He is not a force to reckon with."  
Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. She knew what Sesshomaru was going to tell Tatsuha and sighed. "Do you have to tell him? It may only put him in danger..." Kagome said softly, knowing Sesshoamru heard her. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and walked up to her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.  
"He needs to know, Kagome. He needs to know why you cannot see him," Sesshomaru told her. "I know you feel that he will not want to be apart of any of this anymore, but you have to believe he will understand."  
Kagome nodded and walked back to her room. Sesshomaru heard her walking away and continued on his path to his study.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I have the next chapter written, I hope to have it up soon...I just have to type it out. However, I plan on "Snap Bidding" for a sorority so depending on how that works out and I also work everyday but Thursday and Sunday this week...so we'll see how quickly it will get up. For a ballpark on when I will update...check my profile. Thanks everyone!! 


	10. When Dreams Become Reality

Disclaimer: Read the first few chapters for a disclaimer  
  
A/N: Okay...Men's Lacrosse Practice was cancelled so I typed up this chapter quickly. I just realized that I have the next chapter ready too, I just have to type it. Hopefully, I will get it done by the date posted in my profile! (Unless you're reading from Sesshomaru's Fanfiction site). Thanks for the support everyone!!! ~Yuki  
  
Chapter 10: When Dreams Become Reality  
Tatsuha was waiting for Sesshomaru when he stepped in. Sesshomaru shut the door behind him quietly and sat at his desk. "You have a lot of antiques, Sesshomaru," Tatsuha said eyeing the armor and swords on the walls. "Where did you get all of this great stuff?"  
"You will figure it out once we are finished speaking," Sesshomaru said. Tatsuha nodded and waited. "How long have you known Kagome?"  
"For awhile now," Tatsuha told him.  
"Do you remember when she was sick?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Yes, but how did you-" Tatsuha started.  
Sesshomaru cut him off and told Tatsuha everything from Kagome falling into the well to the death of Naraku and finding her again. He watched as Tatsuha slowly processed all the information. When he finished, Tatsuha's eyes double in size. "Oh..." Tatsuha said after awhile.  
"Tatsuha, last night, Kagome had a dream which she believes and I am beginning to believe may have been a message. You and Eiri are not to come into contact with her until it is over. Kagome cannot be distracted," Sesshomaru said.  
"Unfortunately, Sesshomaru, no matter what she will still be distracted," Tatsuha said softly.  
Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.  
"I see the way she looks at you, Sesshomaru. The look of love. And you...have the same look in your eyes when you turn to her," Tatsuha explained.  
"At least I can defend myself, ningen," Sesshomaru stated. Tatsuha smiled and nodded. "I have contacted your brother, he is downstairs."  
Sesshomaru pulled out a wad of money and handed it to him. "This is for your college education. Do not use it for anything else."  
"Why?" Tatsuha asked with wide eyes.  
"Take it as a thank you for helping her," Sesshomaru stated before showing him to the door. Just as they reached the front door, they heard Kagome squeal and ran to her room. In the middle of the room were two of her companions from Sengoku Jidai, Miroku and Sango.  
Sesshomaru watched as the fire cat that he had in his study, ran out and over to its master. "L-lady Kagome?" Miroku stuttered as Kagome threw her arms around him and Sango.  
"You should go," Sesshomaru told Tatsuha, he nodded and left knowing she would be safe.  
Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome suspiciously. "How did they get here?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
"Umm...Kaede taught me how to bring them back if they were to die and I needed their help," Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to her.  
"We need to talk," Sesshomaru said, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her away, leaving her companions in shock. Kagome winced at the sound of his voice, and knew he wasn't pleased with her at the moment. She waved goodbye to her friends and followed him out.  
Sango stared at the door, where Kagome and Sesshomaru had walked out of. "Wow...we've missed a lot," Sango said turning to Miroku, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the couch and sat her down. "You should have discussed this with me," He stated angrily.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know if it would work, but we really do need their help," Kagome explained.  
"I agree, but that's not the point," Sesshomaru sighed and was cut off.  
"The point is you want to know what's going on in your house, right?" Kagome finished for him. Sesshomaru glared at her, not liking the fact that he was interrupted. "Are we done then?" She asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head and she waited for him to continue. When he didn't say anything, she huffed. "Well?"  
  
Sesshomaru sat next to Kagome thinking of what to say. He wanted to tell her he was falling in love with her and he wanted her to stay away to keep her from harm, but he knew she wouldn't listen to that. He heard her getting irritated and huff. "Well?"  
Sesshomaru sighed. No wonder Inu Yasha got frustrated with her often. I need to talk to him. "Nothing. Never mind. Inu Yasha is taking an earlier flight, he'll be back tonight," Sesshomaru said before walking away with a very irritated and confused Kagome staring at his retreating figure. Damn it...when did I become so pathetic.  
  
~*~9 PM, Saturday Night at the airport~*~  
Inu Yasha's plane flew into the airport and landed. When the doors opened, Shippo stepped out first and he followed to see four people waiting for them. Shippo and Inu Yasha's eyes lit up at the two people they hadn't seen in 450 years. Shippo dropped his bags and ran over to hug them. "Miroku! Sango!" He cried into their open arms.  
The couple smiled happily at the kitsune and looked up at Inu Yasha, who was standing in front of them with a warm smile on his face. "Long time no see, old friend," Miroku greeted happily.  
Inu Yasha nodded and walked up to the couple, hugging them tightly. "We've missed you, Inu Yasha," Sango whispered.  
"And I have missed the two of you," he replied and looked over at his brother and his best friend, who had a big smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"  
"Nothing," Kagome giggled as he walked up to her and hugged her to. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Inu..."  
"I'm glad you're alright, Kagome," he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled his neck into her hair. Kagome blushed and she saw Miroku and Sango grinning at her. Sesshomaru felt a rush of jealousy run through his body and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.  
"We should get home. We have things to discuss," Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and got into the car, driving back to Sesshomaru's apartment.  
  
Everyone sat in the living room. Miroku and Sango sat in the love seat with Shippo sitting on the arm. Inu Yasha sat on the couch with Kagome next to him and Sesshomaru sat in the recliner. Kagome was slowly drifting off to sleep, leaning against Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
"Go to sleep, Kagome. It's been a long day," Sesshomaru told her, but realized she already had. Inu Yasha smiled down at her and moved so she would sleep in his lap, which he thought would be more comfortable, but only pissed Sesshomaru off. He ignored it though.  
"So...why exactly did Kagome bring us back?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru sighed and explained Kagome's dream, while she was having another.  
  
~*~Kagome's dream~*~  
Kagome sat next to the river, staring at her reflection. She was behind the shrine and could see Goshinboku behind her. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she whirled around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, smiling down at her with one of his rare smiles. She smiled back and watched him sit down next to her.  
"What brings you out here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"It's peaceful out here," Kagome answered. "I've always come out here to think."  
"It is quite peaceful," He agreed. "But something is bothering you. What is it?'  
Kagome sighed and lowered her gaze to her hands. "I think I've fallen in love..." She said as her cheeks turned a light pink color.  
"Is that so? Why don't you tell the person?" Sesshomaru asked softly.  
"Because I don't want to get hurt again," Kagome said softly. "Plus, he doesn't seem to show the same interest in me."  
"Maybe he fears the same thing..." Sesshomaru whispered, barely loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome turned to him with surprise, but he vanished and Kagome was left alone. Kagome turned back to the water and stared at her reflection again.  
Suddenly, the river's crystal clear water turned blood red and Kagome jumped back. An evil spirit was nearby and sent chills down her spine. Suddenly, she felt someone's lips next to her ear. "Surprise..." The vile voice whispered into her ear. Kagome tried to move, but found her body was paralyzed. "Do not struggle my pet...the spell will wear off eventually..."  
She felt a clawed hand reach up and brush her hair away from the nape of her neck, pushing the collar of her shirt aside. "You...shall be my pet..." he whispered as he leaned forward and dragged his fangs against her delicate skin. Kagome's eyes widened with pain and she tried to fight the spell, but failed. Kagome felt the poison of the demon seeping into her skin as her shoulder bled. He pulled away and licked her blood from his lips, next to her ear, making sure she heard his slow, torturous act. Kagome wanted to break free and purify him until he was nonexistent, but she couldn't. When she thought it couldn't get any worse, he pressed his lips to her ear. "I will come for you in due time, my pet..."  
Suddenly, Kagome was able to move and she whirled around to see Menoumaru laughing as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~Reality~*~  
Inu Yasha and the others had just finished listening to Sesshomaru with surprise. "So...he's out to kill us and then take the swords father left us?" Inu Yasha asked for confirmation.  
'Yes," Sesshomaru answered.  
"Well..what are we going to do?" Shippo asked.  
"I guess all we can do is wait until he reveals himself,"Miroku answered.  
Suddenly, Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru heard Kagome's heart quicken its pace and fear being emitted from her body. Then they smelt blood and looked down to see her shoulder and the nape of her neck bleeding. Shippo jumped up immediately and everyone gasped. The wound was bleeding pretty badly and they didn't know what it had come from. "Oh my god!" Sango gasped.  
"Shippo, go get the first aid kit in the bathroom," Sesshomaru ordered when he appeared at Kagome's side. Shippo nodded and ran off. "We have to wake her up."  
Inu Yasha shook her gently and the others called out to her. Nothing was working. "Damn it, Kagome! Wake up!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as tears started to fill his eyes. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up. Inu Yasha threw his arms around her, thanking the gods she was alright, but he knew that wasn't true since he could smell her blood.  
Shippo came back with the first aid kit and Sesshomaru cleaned up her wound without her noticing. The wound had stopped bleeding and left a scar on her shoulder which looked like teeth marks. "Kagome, what happened to your shoulder?" Shippo asked bringing her out of her daze.  
"Huh?" She asked and walked over to the mirror in the hallway. Her eyes widened in horror as she remember her dream. "It was...real..."  
She fell to her knees and everyone rushed over to her. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru said softly.  
"He...he did something to me..." Kagome stated.  
"Who?" Miroku asked.  
"Menoumaru," Kagome answered flatly as she started to tremble. Sesshomaru growled angrily at the thought of Menoumaru hurting the one he loved as Inu Yasha brought Kagome into his arms, trying to calm her down.  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll protect you," He whispered reassuringly into her ear.  
Kagome closed her eyes and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. I don't think you can... 


	11. Love Confessions

Disclaimer: Look at the First Few Chapters... A/N: Yeah.so.umm.I lied again. Well actually, work got cancelled again. Thank god for snow!! Well so I finished my homework early today so here's the next chapter. You know what else.screw the update notice. The way this is going.there is no way I can guess when I will update next. So.I'll update when I do. Thanks for the support everyone!!! FYI.this chapter is kind of short and I wasn't sure if this was a good place to end this chapter, but oh well. Thanks everyone!  
  
Chapter 11: Love Confessions  
  
~*~A week later~*~  
A week had past and nothing new had happened since Kagome's encounter with Menoumaru. Menoumaru no longer appeared to Kagome and everyone tried to be alert. Now, it was Friday Night and Kagome sat at the dinner table with Sesshomaru, alone. They ate in silence and quickly cleaned up the dishes. Afterwards, Sesshomaru went to his study to work, leaving Kagome alone. She had been quiet for the past couple of days and it started to worry him, but he figured she would talk to him when she was ready.  
Kagome, on the other hand, had thought long and hard about her encounter with Sesshomaru in her dream and decided that it was time to talk to him about it, at least before Menoumaru appeared again. She didn't know what exactly she was going to say, but in case something happened to her, she wanted him to know how she felt about him.  
She took a deep breath and walked over to his study, gently knocking on the door. "Come in," he called and she walked in. Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork and saw her take a seat, nervously, in front of him. "Is something troubling you, Kagome?"  
"You've been so generous, Sesshomaru. I-I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me," Kagome said shyly.  
"It's nothing, Kagome. Do not worry about it," Sesshomaru said, knowing their was more to her presence in front of him than that. "Kagome...you can talk to me. I know that isn't what you came to tell me."  
"Gomen..." Kagome said softly as she stood up and started to the door. She was afraid of the words that she seemed to hear quite often during Sengoku Jidai. She didn't want her relationship with Sesshomaru to end up like hers and Inu Yasha's.  
"For what?" He asked with concern when he saw her walking towards the door.  
"For falling in love with you," She whispered before exiting the study, leaving a stunned taiyoukai at his desk. Moments later, he heard a door close and decided to talk to her about her final comment; his heart racing and his mind jumping for joy. He followed her scent to her bedroom and knocked, he opened the door and saw her staring out the window. "I didn't say you could come in."  
"You never said I couldn't. Besides it's my house," Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her. She didn't look at him and continued to stare out the window. "Kagome, we need to talk about what you just told me."  
"There's nothing to talk about. I know you only see me as a friend..." She said softly as she felt him grab her, whirling her around to face him; she couldn't look at him though.  
"Kagome, look at me," He whispered gently.  
Kagome sighed and looked up to see two amber eyes looking down at her with only one emotion evident in them. "Kagome, when I first met you, I tried denying that I loved you. You were beautiful, powerful, kind, the perfect woman, but you were human and my brother's best friend, so I tried to ignore the idea. After we defeated Naraku and you returned home, I realized that I couldn't deny it any longer, but I always thought you loved my brother. I knew he loved you as well, but Kagome, I love you and I will never love anyone else. When you came back into our lives, my heart jumped for joy, but I thought I had lost my chances already and decided to protect you and befriend you instead. But I love you more than anything in the world," Sesshomaru told her as tears rolled down her cheeks. He smiled happily and wiped them away.  
"I love you too, Sesshomaru," She said with a smile on her face. Their gazes locked and Sesshomaru cupped her cheek gently and started to lower his lips to hers. Suddenly, she winced and stepped back, holding her shoulder.  
"What is it?" He asked as he stepped towards her. Kagome's focus started to blur and she started to stumble around. Sesshomaru quickly ran over to her, catching her before she hit the ground as he feet gave out on her.  
"Kagome!" He called, but she was unconscious in his arms. He shook her gently, calling her name, but remained unresponsive. He quickly picked her up and laid her down in her bed before picking up the phone and calling his brother.  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku hurried to Sesshomaru's apartment as quickly as possible. Inu Yasha used his keys to get in and they saw Sesshomaru staring down at Kagome in her bedroom. She was lying on her bed, lifelessly. "Oh my god, Kagome!" Sango gasped at the sight of her, before turning to Miroku and crying against his chest. Miroku ran his hands soothingly on Sango's back, but he too felt like crying. Shippo had made his way to Kagome's bedside, crying next to her.  
"Sesshomaru, is she..." Inu Yasha began as he stood in the doorway. He was horrified and could barely stay in the house without breaking down.  
"She's alive," Sesshomaru said softly, hearing Inu Yasha sigh with relief. "However, I do not know what is wrong with her and her heartbeat is faint..."  
"You've tried waking her?" Miroku asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked up at the monk and saw that he was desperately trying to hold back his tears for Sango's sake.  
"Yes, she remains unresponsive," Sesshomaru answered.  
"Does she have a fever? Maybe she was just overwhelmed," Miroku suggested.  
"No, she was fine before hand," Sesshomaru said. Inu Yasha turned to his brother and saw the look in his eyes. It was the look of someone who was losing the love of their life. Something must've happened between them... He looked at Kagome and saw Kirara trying to wake her up by nudging her cheek and purring softly, yet sadly.  
"Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha called and Sesshomaru forced his gaze away from Kagome to look at him. "Follow me."  
Sesshomaru nodded and followed Inu Yasha out of the room to his study. Inu Yasha closed the door and Sesshomaru took the seat at his desk. "What is it, brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to hide his face.  
"Something happened between you and Kagome before she passed out, I want to know what," Inu Yasha stated.  
"Yes, something did happen," Sesshomaru said softly, still hiding his face. "However it is none of your business."  
"Yes, it is my business!" Inu Yasha growled as he slammed his fist down on Sesshomaru's desk and hovered over it, trying to get his brother to look him in the eye. "Kagome is my best friend and the woman I love! For all I know, her life is in danger and it could be because of what you are not telling me!"  
Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at his brother. "She told me she loved me...and I told her I loved her," Sesshomaru said softly. "I'm sorry, brother."  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he slowly sat down in one of the chairs across from Sesshomaru. "I-I was going to tell you, but she acted first..." Sesshomaru told him. "I'm sorry..."  
Inu Yasha smiled and shook his head. "No, don't be. For some reason...I knew...on some level," Inu Yasha told him. "I knew that I would never be able to receive Kagome's love like before. I destroyed that bond between us back in Sengoku Jidai when I was blinded by my duty to Kikyo, setting aside my feelings for Kagome."  
Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm glad she loves you though, Sesshomaru, and you return her love. I don't know how I would feel if she married Eiri, but you...I know you well enough to know you will protect her and love her as much as she loves you," Inu Yasha said softly, before meeting his gaze. "But Sesshomaru, if you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you and take her away from you."  
Sesshomaru nodded and they decided to return to Kagome's side.  
  
Recommendation: I would strongly recommend reading any of Ericedwyn's fanfics. They are all very good, although most of them are incomplete. My favorites are: City By the Bay, Bane of Existence, and A Demon Should Act Like a Demon. City By the Bay and A Demon Should Act Like A Demon have a Sesshomaru x Kagome pairing and Bane of Existence (formerly known as Kagome's Second (I think)) is the first Bankotsu x Kagome pairing I have ever read, but it is great and I found it quite hilarious. So please read them!! 


	12. Enter Menoumaru

Disclaimer: Check the first few chapters...  
  
Chapter 12: Enter Menoumaru **sorry about the chapter title...but I couldn't think of anything else.  
  
Shippo was sitting in Sesshomaru's chair when the brother's returned. He was leaning over her, sniffing her wound from a week ago, curiously. When he sensed the brothers enter he pulled away. "What is it, Shippo?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"Kirara was sniffing Kagome near her wound and growling when you two left, so Shippo's been sniffing her ever since," Sango said holding a restless Kirara in her arms.  
"So?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"Her scent is slightly different," Shippo stated. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow and went to see for themselves. Inu Yasha was first and realized there was something different, but when Sesshomaru smelled her wound, he growled angrily.  
"What is it?" Miroku asked him.  
"Doku (Poison)..." Sesshomaru stated angrily.  
"Well how do we get it out of her?" Shippo asked with worry.  
"You can't," Someone stated from the balcony. Everyone looked up and saw a green-haired demon dressed in an old armor with two red streaks in his hair.  
"Who are you!?" Inu Yasha growled as his outfit changed into his red haori and hakama. His hair turning silver, dog-ears appearing, fangs beared and claws extended. At his waist was Tetsusaiga, his father's fang passed down to the hanyou son.  
Sesshomaru averted to his humanoid form with his demon markings and his outfit changed to what he wore in Sengoku Jidai. Tenseiga, his father's fang passed down to his full-blooded youkai son, and Toukijin, forged from the fangs of Goshinki, at his waist. He too growled furiously.  
"I am Menoumaru. I do believe this little miko has told you about me," the demon said with an evil smirk on his face.  
"What did you do to her!?" Sesshomaru growled.  
"Oh...just enter her dreams, add a little poison..." Menoumaru teased. "And...take her away..."  
"What?!" Inu Yasha and the others exclaimed.  
"Come, Kagome," Menoumaru ordered. Suddenly, everyone'seyes turned to Kagome and watched her eyes open. She slowly sat up and her clothes changed into the traditional miko garb. Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and the others saw her eyes; they were vacant. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru called as he stepped in front of her. "Snap out of it!"  
Kagome stepped aside and started walking toward Menoumaru again, but before she got there, she stopped and dropped to her knees, holding her head. Her eyes averting to their normal vibrant look.  
"Hmm...you're a lot stronger than you look," Menoumaru said.  
"Let me go," Kagome said through clenched teeth.  
"Kagome!" Shippo called as he started towards her.  
"Stay back, Shippo!" Kagome shouted as she struggled to control herself. "I...I don't know what I am capable of!"  
"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said softly as he went to reach for her, but before he could, she turned towards him with her bow and arrow drawn. Everyone gasped at the sight. "Kagome..."  
"Run...please..." She pleaded before her eyes turned vacant again. Sesshomaru quickly moved as she fired the arrow, grazing his arm. Sesshomaru winced in pain. He saw a burn mark on his arm and blood dribbling down. He looked back up and saw that both Kagome and Menoumaru had disappeared.  
"Kagome!" Sesshomaru shouted before dropping to his knees, trying desperately to control his youki.  
"Sesshomaru, we need to take care of that wound," Sango said, running over to him with bandages.  
"Don't worry, Sesshomaru, we'll get Kagome back," Shippo assured him.  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," Mirkou agreed. "I must agree with the kit."  
"Don't worry, brother. Kagome is fighting it and we will find her," Inu Yasha asssured him. "She will be fine."  
Sesshomaru took a deep breath and nodded before he was finally all bandaged up and allowed to leave the room to think. Inu Yasha watched his btoerh drag himself out of the room sadly. "Poor Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku said softly. He must be madly in love with her."  
"Yeah. He is," Inu Yasha said softly. Please be okay, Kagome.  
  
~*~Somewhere Between Two Realms~*~  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She tried to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were chained down. She pulled on one of her arms, but she couldn't break free. "Hello?!" Kagome shouted. "Is anyone there!?"  
"No one can here you..." a young woman's voice said softly from the darkness.  
"Who are you!?" Kagome asked. "Show yourself."  
The woman stepped forth and revealed herself. It was Kikyo. "I told you to be careful," Kikyo said softly.  
"I was...I can't protect myself in my dreams..." Kagome said softly. "Where am I?"  
"You're hiding within yourself," Kikyo informed her.  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
"The doku that Menoumaru put into your body...put your soul asleep in a way. Basically, you are locked away and your body is being used as a tool by Menoumaru," Kikyo explained.  
"Well how do I break free from this?" Kagome asked.  
"That is something you will have to find out on your own..." Kikyo said softly.  
"If  
you're not  
here to help  
me, then why  
are you  
here!??!"  
Kagome  
exclaimed  
angrily.  
"Kagome," Kikyo said as she walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "I know I have called you my reincarnation, but you only have half of my soul within you..."  
"Huh?!" Kagome asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
"You have only half of my family's soul. Remember when the ogress took your soul and put it within my shell of a body?" Kikyo asked. She saw Kagome nod and decided to continue. "I was never able to hold your whole soul within my body because only half of it was mine. The other half remained in your body and is why you were able to call most of it back."  
"Then what is the rest of my soul?" Kagome asked.  
"That is for you to find out," Kikyo said before vanishing into the darkness.  
"Wait!!" Kagome shouted, but Kikyo was gone.  
"Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha cannot help you, Kagome. You must fight the battle yourself..." Kikyo's voice whispered from the shadows.  
Kagome felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, fearing the worst for her companions. She knew she had shot at Sesshomaru and he was alive, but she wasn't so certain about the next time for the one she loved and her closest friends. "Sesshomaru...Everyone...I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fanfic Recommendations:  
  
:::Fanfiction.net:::  
  
Unexpected Mates by Fluffy's mate This story is a great Sesshomaru x Kagome fic on Fanfiction.net. It's rated R though...But it is SO GOOD! I definitely recommend this.  
  
:::Mediaminer.org:::  
  
Golden Gaze by Goijh If you like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho...this is a great crossover with a Kurama x Kagome pairing. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru isn't in it at all...(yet)...:( It's so sad, the thought of Sesshomaru's absence brings tears to my eyes. However, it is a great fic and this pairing is my second favorite. So please...read!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks for being patient with this chapter. I know it's short and to tell you the truth, I have no idea how I am going to continue this, which is why it is so short. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to email them to me. Because I have tried to write the next sections but...I'm not too satisfied with it. So please help me out a bit. Thanks for all of the support and keep reading and reviewing!! I really appreciate all of the reviews. If you want to email me some suggestions, the email address is: yukinasama3@yahoo.com. However, you can also just right them down in the reviews section.  
  
~Yuki 


	13. Memories

Sorry for the year long absence. I didn't think i would get back to this one, but i have. i really don't like this chapter, but it's a pretty good start for what is next. hope y'all are ok with it.

Chapter 13: Memories

Sesshomaru sat at his desk thinking about what had happened. Menoumaru, his father's enemy, had taken Kagome away from him and he had no idea where she was or even if she was still alive. Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were searching through old scrolls and Miroku was using his spiritual powers to try and find her, but nothing was working.

"Damn it!" He shouted out of frustration as he slammed his fist on his desk. _Why? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why!? If I wouldn't have…Menoumaru wouldn't have her right now… But then there's the chance that she wouldn't be in our lives at all…  
_

Flashback

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she accidentally pulled the Tetsusaiga from its resting place. Kagome froze and looked at the rusty fang in her hands. "Oops."

Time seemed to stop and Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to see the young miko with his father's fang in her grasps. It was the first time he had actually noticed her presence. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes stood out and her raven black hair was gorgeous. The only disgusting thing was…she was a ningen. He growled and walked over to her in a predatory manner. "You! You withdrew my father's sword when neither of his sons could!? Die!" Sesshomaru shouted as he sent her flying back with his poison claws.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha exclaimed as he ran to where she was. Just then her hand popped out and she pulled herself out of the mess. Sesshomaru stared at her in disbelief. _She survived?_

"You…you tried to kill me!" Kagome stated pointing the Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru before handing it to Inu Yasha. "Here you go, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha stared at Kagome blankly, before turning to his brother, a smirk gracing his face. "Now let's see what this thing can do!" Inu Yasha exclaimed before charging Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved away from his brother, but continued to watch the girl as she tried to flee. _She's not a normal ningen…_

End of Flashback

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Inu Yasha," he said softly and the door opened, revealing whom he had suspected. "Have you come up with anything?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Sesshomaru, I can't believe I'm saying this…" Inu Yasha muttered.

"Spit it out, Inu Yasha, I don't have time to waste!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Inu Yasha looked up and sighed. "Maybe you should call Kouga. He might know where to at least start looking," Inu Yasha said, cringing at the fact that he had to mention his rival.

Sesshomaru stared at Inu Yasha in disbelief, but knew that the hanyou was right. He needed outside help and it had to be from the wolf king. He reached over and grabbed the phone, slowly lifting the receiver to his ear, and then he pressed the speed dial. Someone picked up on the other line and he tensed. "Get over here now, Kouga," Sesshomaru ordered and hung up before the wolf could protest.

"Well…that was nice of you," Inu Yasha said with a smirk.

"Would you have preferred to speak with him, Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru muttered through clenched teeth and a look that showed that he wasn't messing around. Inu Yasha gulped and hurried out the door to wait for his rival's arrival. Sesshomaru sighed and reached up to massage his temples. _Please be alright, Kagome…_

Kagome sat within the depths of her mind at the border of the spirit realm and the living world. Her knees were drawn tight to her chest and she buried her face in her knees. _It's so dark in here. There's no way that anyone is going to find me. Sesshomaru…Inu Yasha…Sango…Aya…Yuki… I'll probably never see them again. And Tatsuha…_

"_Kagome!" _She heard a familiar voice call.

Flashback

She turned around and waved at the young man running towards her after school had just let out. "Kagome, you're back!" Tatsuha said happily as he hugged her tightly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Tatsuha. Much better," Kagome assured him. "So where are you going now?"

"Umm…my brother wants me to stop over," Tatsuha said as he started towards his car. "Would you like to come with me? I mean you've never met my brother before."

"Are you sure it's okay? Because I don't want to intrude," Kagome told him.

"No, no. Eiri should be fine with it. Unlike my parents, he's cool," Tatsuha laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Kagome asked.

"No reason," Tatsuha told her once he calmed down and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on."

He tugged her by the arm and they started walking away from the school. They reached Tatsuha's car and got in, driving to one of the high-class apartment buildings. When they got there, Kagome got out of the car and followed Tatsuha up the stairs. They reached their destination and Tatsuha knocked on the door.

Kagome felt her heart stop when she saw the young blonde-haired man standing in front of her and Tatsuha. He stared right at her, not even acknowledging his younger brother. "Hi…" he said softly.

"Hey, Eiri. This is my friend, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is Eiri," Tatsuha introduced.

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. "It's very nice to meet you, Uesugi-san," Kagome greeted.

"Please, just call me Eiri," Eiri said and moved aside, letting them in, his eyes never leaving hers. "Come in."

End of Flashback

_Eiri… I miss him…_ _I want to see him again… I want to see everyone again. _Kagome opened her eyes and stood up. She started walking away from the border…back towards life.

In Menoumaru's Chambers

Kagome's eyes shot open as she gasped for air. When her eyes finally focused, she found herself hanging from a sorcerer's crest. Her wrists and ankles attached to the crest, forbidding her to move. "So…you've awoken from your slumber… Did you have fun fighting off the doko?" a voice asked when he stepped out of the shadows.

"Menoumaru," Kagome almost growled. "You're not going to get away with this."

"And who is going to come save you? No one can find you. You will die alone," Menoumaru said with an evil smirk on his face.


End file.
